Birthdays
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: The birth and life of an Angemon, told year by year.


Birthdays

You remember your first birthday well; its not a luxury most humans can afford but for you? You remember it. You remember your comforting shell becoming too small; you remember wiggling and trying to break free. You remember the cracking noise and the sunlight which dazed your young eyes.

You remember her face.

An Angewomon standing as tall as a giant over the cluster of eggs in which you had hatched. You moved your small body, looking up at her.

"Bo?" Was the best you could say; your young mind still not quite sure what to make of this stranger. Was she friend or foe? But that question ceased to matter as she bent down and gently picked you up. Her hands were warm and gentle, but there was the promise of strength there. Her eyes were warm and kind; but also as deep as the ocean and as mysterious.

"What do we have here?" She said aloud; her voice was the first thing you had ever heard. "Another hatching? You guys are coming awfully fast these days aren't you?"

You only watched her with the curiosity of the young. She smiled again and the sight made you giggle. You had never seen something so pretty. Of course, you'd never really seen anything else but that was besides the point.

Still carrying you gentle, she walked over to one of the windows in the wall. There was no glass there, so you were able to peer out and see the vast city laid out below you. It was glorious; a pure white city of shining light. It spread for miles and everywhere you looked you could see Digimon going about their day. Countless Angemon and Angewomon, GuardAngemon, MagnaAnemon in both priest and battlemode. Three Seraphimon flew overhead, discussing the finer points of justice.

Far below you, there was a platform set out for practice. A dozen Patamon were learning to fly while off to the side, a lone Angemon practised with a strange looking sword.

"Welcome to the Dominion of Light, little one." She said gently. "Welcome home."

"Angewomon?" A voice from the back of the long hatching room. She turned, ensuring to keep a firm hand on you as you wriggled a bit, wanting to take a closer look at the things you had seen.

"Wanna fly." You managed to say, furrowing your features in concentration. "Wanna fly."

"You'll fly." She said, soothingly. " One day. You'll fly like a champion."

She turned away from the window despite your protests and approached the voice. " I am here, Lord Cherubimon. I decided to spend the day with the newly hatched younglings."

"You didn't need to do that." Said the voice, and as it approached you caught a glimpse of a most strange creature. He was taller than Angewomon and looked like some toy. His colouring was pink and white and his ears extended to his shoulders. He looked like a bunny, and the thought caused you to giggle again. He caught sight of you and mirth flashed in his own eyes.

"Though." He admitted. " I can see the reason that you did."

"This young one has just hatched." Angewomon said. " I am showing him the city."

"A worthy goal." Cherubimon replied. " The city is a glorious place. But perhaps you should wait until he is a bit older? So that he doesn't wiggle free and jump from the window. We've had problems with that before, you know. No one was hurt." he added quickly, seeing her voice. "But one of her patrolling Angemon got a nasty bump on the back of his head."

She chuckled a bit at the thought, but moved to put you into a preprepared cot. "Is it time to leave?"

"I am afraid so." Cherubimon said. "You have been a good student these many years, but it is time for you to take the first step on your own path. I have thought long and hard on this and I have decided that I will nominate you to take over my place in the event of my death."

"Lord Cherubimon., your death? Surely you're not..."

"No, of course not. I have many more years. But it is important that I maintain a clear line of succession. And you must learn your craft if you are to take my place in the future. Lady Silphymon has already chosen her own successor. An Angemon she feels to hold great promise. As you know, Silphymon has always felt ill at ease amongst our kind. As a combined digivolution and not a pure angel, she has never been sure that she belonged here. I fear she intends to leave us soon."

"Really?" Angewomon sounded sad. " I suppose that's understandable. But she has held her position for a hundred years now. Getting used to change will be difficult."

"Change is the way of the world, girl. If you only ever remember one thing your old mentor had said, remember this. Change is the way of the world. Embrace it and don't fight it or you will be swept away. Now come, we need to begin your learning. You show promise, but for the moment I wouldn't dare put you in one half control over the Dominion."

The two of them left the room and before they completely faded from your hearing, you just heard Angewomon say.

"Because the Dominion is so much better with a giant celestial rabbit at the head, right?"

It was your third birthday. A year ago, you had finally become a Patamon. Now, you were on that very field you had once looked out across. Scores of your fellow Patamon stood around you; straining against the light breeze. You were panting; gasping for air.

Who could ever think such a thing would be so hard?

"Easily does it." The calm, confident voice of your instructor, Piddomon rang across the field. He walked slowly amongst you, sharing words of advice and encouragement. He was not a powerful Digimon, but he made up for it with his heart. None were quicker with a helping hand or faster to lend advise than he.

"Don't strain yourselves too hard." He cautioned. " If you lose your lift, settle back onto the ground and try again. Don't hurt yourselves. Flying is hard as a Patamon, you'll get better at it when you evolve."

How you wished for that day. To take to the skies as an Angemon and be free; truly free of the constraints of the ground. Ever since you had looked out that window, you had wanted to do this. So you threw yourself into your practices even if they were so hard sometimes it made you want to scream. But you promised that you wouldn't cry and that you would try your best so that Angewomon would be proud of you.

She still visited you from time to time, though much of her own time was taken up with learning to rule the city. She was one half to the future ruling two; the other being a powerful MagnaAngemon. You didn't know much about him really; it wasn't that you didn't care just that as a young Patamon, such things didn't really seem important. Angewomon was important because she was nice to you and because you wanted to make her proud.

So you went back to your training. After a few moments of solid flight, you crashed to the ground with a painful jolt and tears welled up in your eyes. You wanted to cry; but you were a big boy now. You didn't cry.

You wanted to fly.

"There, there." Piddomon smiled as he saw you; as always his presence like a warming balm. "No one learns to fly without crashing a few times. What matters it that you pick yourself up and try again."

You nodded; the tears still present in your eyes but less now. You would do it. You would do it to make Angewomon proud and so that you could fly one day!

It was birthday number twenty and it was not a happy day. You stood in rank with a dozen other Angemon as Lord Seraphimon and Lady Angewomon took their place on top of the stand. They spoke about how much the city had grown in the last few years; about how the Digital World below was darkening and how the justice of the angels would soon be sorely needed. They told about how they had to be strong and how every Angel digimon was needed now.

They didn't say it out loud but you knew that what this was really about. The thought of it made you tighten your fist about your golden staff and try not to be so angry. But it was a wasted effort. Angewomon may have said that anger was not the sign of an angel, but you felt it often lately. Anger at the world for being so unfair. Why must the weak suffer and the strong prosper? Why were you angels needed at all? Surely a fair creator would have made things different?

You knew that many angels your age were feeling the same thing. The Digital World was growing more dangerous; there were wars being waged everywhere now. None felt safe below. And above, you all felt the guilt. The responsibility of not being able to help any more than you already had.

A year ago, Silphyon had vanished. Just up and left; no one knew where she had went you suspected she'd gone off on some private crusade. You knew enough about her to know that it wouldn't be the first time.

This time though, she didn't expect to come back. She'd left a note, promoting her protégé to her own position. MagnaAngemon was now officially Lord MagnaAngeon.

A year after that, the beast known as Megidramon had been unleashed. The angels had scrambled to deal with it, but hundreds had died before the end.

At that end, Lord Cherubimon himself had stepped in. Blazing with purest light; he had fought the Digital Hazard and vanquished it. It had been a glorious, amazing sight. One that still stirred your heart in a fierce pride as well as a deep sadness. For Cherubimon had not survived the battle ether.

Thus, Angewomon, your idol, had become Lady Angewomon.

Your goal of flight had been accomplished long ago, but that was no reason not to set your sight higher. The strain of authority was clear on Angewomon's shoulders. None knew her as well as you save possibly Lord MagnaAngemon. As you continued to grow, she had visited you often with gifts and advice. The two of you had bonded. She was like an older sister or mother to you. And to her, you owed everything.

You swore than that you would not let her fight alone. If it took all of your strength and will, you would be stronger.

Strong enough to change the world.

Birthday number fifty. Your body was beaten and bloody. You felt like every part of you was on fire. Your eye sight was blurry,

But you had never felt better.

You had been on a mission into hostile land; the lair of a particularly powerful Devimon. There had been six other angels with you, including Piddomon for some strange reason. This Devimon had begun to conquer land and you could not allow that. You had been sent to free those lands and to make sure he never did it ever again.

The battle had been fierce and bloody. Three of your comrades deleted before your eyes. Three angels you had known since you were all Patamon together. Piddomon hadn't taken well to seeing his students die and had fought like a possessed man. The fourth angel had been knocked out cold and it had only been the two of you against the Devimon.

You'd fought well and bravely. But, ultimately you had failed. He was just too powerful; screaming about the balance of chaos or the power to grow or somesuch. Clearly insane, but powerful as well as crazy. Not a good combination.

And then, she had been there. Lady Angewomon had followed your party form a distance. She said she just happened to be in the area but you knew that she had followed you because she was worried. This would be your first true mission against your dark counterpart. Oh, you'd dealt with other champions before but never something as cunning and as powerful as a Devimon.

Honestly, you should have been annoyed with her. After all, you were no child any more. This was a mission you were given; you were fully capable of it. But really, you were just so glad to see her riding to your rescue.

Devimon had sprung a trap; released a raging SkullGreymon and you had all thought that this was the end. Then, just as it closed in on you she had struck with all her fury. A blazing golden-white light which obliterated Devimon, SkullGreymon and his entire fortress. And when it had cleared, she was Angewomon no more.

Lady Ophanimon.

You owed her your life.

But that was hardly anything new.

You were now over sixty years of age. Were you a human, you would be past your prime. But as a Digimon you were still only beginning to grasp at the power you would one day posses. Only a week ago, you had finally crossed the threshold and become a MagnAngemon. Your promise to Lady Ophanimon now fulfilled. She had been thrilled; it still brought a smile to your face as you remembered her reaction. She had been so proud. So happy.

Lord Seraphimon had been proud too, of course. Both of them had been paying much more attention to you lately. You had noticed a few weeks ago. Perhaps it was because of your rapid evolution, or peraps they just liked you. Whatever the reason, they had both been taking the opportunity to stop and talk to you more often. Seraphimon was different than you had expected. His mind was tactical and a bit cold. He stood for justice, but you often found yourself wondering if he stood for mercy. Was his brand of justice really required? Or was it just another form of overreaction?

Such thoughts had been plaguing you frequently of late. It was a natural part of your life cycle. No longer an Angemon, you found yourself not content with just being told to enforce justice. You wanted to know what justice was, and by what right the angels enforced it.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon spent much time speaking to you on this subject. Seraphimon was eloquent, his philosophy was well thought out. Even if you didn't agree with it, you could see why he was chosen to be Lord of the Dominion. Together, he and Ophanimon seemed to make a perfect couple. She was wise and merciful and he was strong and just. Two mega levels forever in pursuit of justice.

Recently, you had truly been brought into the confidence of your mentor and her friend. You had been called to the palace where – with around six other angels – you were told that you were to be mentored by one of the two. It was no real surprise when you ended up with Ophanimon – after all, she had been teaching you for years. This just made it official.

From that point on, you spent your time learning, training and bettering your mind. Not only combat skills were needed for one of your new station, but you needed to set an example as well. You would function as an inner circle of sorts, a royal guard to protect them.

You liked that name. Royal Guard. It seemed like a reference to the Royal Knights. You would be honoured when you eventually took that title.

Everything was going to get better from here.

You were now about one hundred years old. You had finally grown into your power as a MagnaAngemon and you thought that it would not be much longer before you made the final step in your evolution. The thought of being a Seraphimon was a strange one; you had grown closer to Lord Seraphimon these past fifty years. He was cold, but in his own way he was kind. Gentle when it was called for. He despised war and fighting which was strange as he was always one of the first to resort to it.

But then again; having seen the state of the world below you didn't feel you could really blame him. Maybe a strong hand _was _required.

Maybe stronger than was given...

A few days ago, you had spoken with the so called Angel of Blades. He has said many things; his personal philosophy was similar to Lord Seraphimon's. But it called for even more extreme action. Direct intervention in the outside world. Something the dominion had sworn never to do. He was pushing for it and he had support. Hundreds of angels both young and old had flocked to his banner. The Dominion was not tyranny; the Lord and Lady were bound to listen to the masses, weren't they?

What would they do?

It troubled you to admit it; but Lord Seraphimon would never bow to these demands. He would see it as against principles, as a betrayal of trust. In truth, the Angel of Blades and Lord Seraphimon were too alike. They would never coexist.

Hopefully, it could be solved before it came to blows.

Your 126th birthday was one that you would always remember. Seven days ago, the Angel of Blades had returned from his exile. Now named CrusaderAngemon; he had battled and _killed _Lord Seraphimon. He had made a try for a coup, but Lady Ophanimon hadn't allowed it. She had battled for a whole day against and eventually overcame and chased him away.

But it was like a great wound had been ripped into her. She didn't cry; she knew that she had to be strong for everyone. But you could read her like a book as could the rest of the Guard. You all knew that she was wishing it had been her that died.

The thought was enough to make you pale with horror. Not her. Anyone but her. You would die yourself in an instant if it meant saving her from that fate. You knew that you couldn't say anything; you knew that you couldn't really make her feel any better. To do so would be to belittle the sacrifice Lord Seraphimon had made.

But that didn't mean you wouldn't be by her side. Always.

CrusaderAngemon had fled to a small kingdom, overseen by someone calling himself the Digimon King. Fool. You were angry; angry at him for such a betrayal and angry at Seraphimon for dying to it.

Ophanimon had made the announcement just a few hours ago. War. The Dominion was going to war. Every able-bodied and willing angel was to prepare for battle. You would avenge Lord Seraphimon and destroy this traitorous angel. Anyone who stood in your way would be destroyed.

Because no one hurt Ophanimon. Not as long as you were still alive.

On your 127th birthday; your world was in ashes. Lady Ophanimon was dead. Her army had been burned before your every. Every mega and ultimate level angel had been destroyed in one swoop. These Royal Generals...what kind of monsters were they?

The Royal Knights were involved now, and so were the Seer Council. Maybe they could push the King back. Maybe they could restore peace.

But you doubted it.

In one year, you had seen your whole world break apart. The City of Light was ruined; sacked by LordTyrannomon. Nearly every angel you had ever known had died that die. They had struck only a week after the death of Lady Ophanimon. You had tried to hold everything together; as the last surviving member of the Royal Guard you had to. But in the end, you had no chance. LordTyrannomon was a genius; every move had been foreseen. Every plan countered.

You had been crushed.

In the end, you had been forced to flee with whoever you could save. Now, you existed as a huddled group; far from the home you had once known. Despair was everywhere. Even you felt it. Bur you refused to yield.

You were the most powerful angel surviving. The most high ranked as well. If you couldn't turn this around, who would?

You'd find a way. You'd be the light; you'd be hope if no one else would. So long as you lived, no one would ever have to go through what you had again!

By Lord Seraphimon; by Lady Ophanimon. By all the Lords and Ladies that had proceeded them.

No more.

It was over.

In the 134th year of your life; you had lost everything. Your army? In ruins. Your dream? Dying. Justice? Trampled on the ground.

What was the point? What was the point in anything? This world was not fair. Such thoughts seemed so simple, and yet had been proved time and time again. You had tried to be the light; tried to be the hope. You had wanted to make Lady Ophanimon proud of you. But you had failed.

Time and again, you had sustained losses in the war. Eventually you'd driven the King back and sealed away his generals for all time. That should have been the end, but of course it wasn't. The Royal Knights had begun to purge the ''unworthy'' striking innocents across the Digital World. No one could stop them. The Dominion might have, if they were still around. But no one else would even try.

They had come for you. You knew why; they had seen a threat. A new Dominion could restore the balance and rival them once more. To ensure that didn't happen, they wanted your head. You had told the others to run; to flee for their lives. But they hadn't listen. They had spoken words of encouragement and hope.

Fools.

How empty those words seemed now? Your whole army slaughtered to a man; yourself broken and left for dead. Everyone you had ever known was gone save for Wizardmon and Meramon. Both of them were friends, but even together the three of you could not stop the inevitable.

Once, you would have tried. You would have struggled against the end; you would have fought with all your soul.

But you were just so tired now.

Just so tired.

Your first birthday.

Oh not the year of your birth. That was over 137 years ago. No, this was the day of your rebirth. Your return to life. As you had lain dying on that battlefield, you had come to a realization. It was like your whole life, all your dreams, everything had led up to that one thing.

What was justice but what the strong chose to enforce? What was hope, but what the weak wanted for themselves? What was good but that which was said to be by the strongest? In that case, your course of action was clear.

You would become the strongest.

Greater than the Royal Knights; greater than the Sovereign; greater than Yggdrasial himself if that was what it took! Such tragedy would not be allowed to happen ever again. It didn't matter where power came from so long as you had it; so long as you could use it to prevent this.

That was your new philosophy.

So, taking strength from your new ideal; you had dragged yourself to your feet. Pain didn't matter anymore. Nothing did but your objective. Order through strength. The Dominion would never rise again, but in you, it could have a worthy successor.

But to have power, you would need to change. You would need to accept limits that you never would have before. Things that you never would have done...all in the name of the greater good.

Greater good?

No. That was foolish. You would not deceive yourself. This was not good, this was not justice. This was a path.

A path of blackest night; a path of danger and chaos and corruption; If you chose to walk this path, no matter what happened, you would not be you anymore. You would be someone else. Every memory you had up to this point would be meaningless. Even Ophanimon...

But you were willing to sacrifice even her. If you didn't, her death was in vein. Her sacrifice for nothing. If there was one thing you would do with your life, it would be to prevent that.

So you tracked to the very heart of the Digital World. To the Dark Area.

And you had embraced it.

To be the strongest; you had to sacrifice more than just memories and feelings. You would have to die and be reborn. Born in darkness and in night. You would have to strike terror into the hearts of your enemies; you would have to a figure spoken of in hushed whisper. Your merest glare, enough to send grown megas to their knees.

In this way – and only this was – you would have peace. They would hate you, they would despise you. But while they were fighting you, they would not be fighting each other. And while they would hate your rule, that rule would be just.

And so you walked that path. You have up on everything that you had once supported. On kindness and beauty. On loyalty, and friendship. For you, there were no such things.

Only justice and the path that you would walk to attain it.


End file.
